prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1955
This is a list of various things that took place in 1955. Significant events March *The DuMont Television Network program Wrestling from Marigold Arena, broadcast out of Chicago on Saturday nights for six years, is cancelled by the network as part of its winding down of operations (although it would continue airing as a local program on Chicago station WGN-TV until 1957); this marks the last time pro wrestling airs on broadcast network television until the debut in 1985 of the WWF's Saturday Night's Main Event on NBC August * 4 – New York City station WABD-TV (now WNYW) debuts a two-hour studio wrestling show telecast from the DuMont Telecenter (now the Fox Television Center), with Marty Glickman as the blow-by-blow announcer; Pat O'Connor, Don Leo Jonathan, Yukon Eric and Tiny Mills are featured on the first show Print ad for televised wrestling on New York City station WABD-TVNew York Wrestling Television History at Legacy of Wrestling Births February *10 – Chris Adams (Rugby, Warwickshire, England) *21 - El As April *15 - Tony Arce *30 - José Luis Feliciano May ' *10 - Sunny War Cloud *13 - Masakre *15 - Karonte *30 - Aurelian Smith, Jr (''Gainesville, Texas) '''June *4 - Joe Malenko *16 - Macabro *17 - Takasugi July *26 - Rocky Santana August *11 - Honaga October *10 - Cachorro Mendoza *10 - Chris Adams December *29 - Pantera Sureña Deaths January *1 – Jack Rush *30 – Dennis Clary (Head injuries) Debuts March *27 - Chabela Romero August *20 - Irma González Events *January 7, 1955 NWA Upstate results *January 14, 1955 NWA Upstate results *January 21, 1955 NWA Upstate results *January 28, 1955 NWA Upstate results *February 4, 1955 NWA Upstate results *February 11, 1955 NWA Upstate results *February 18, 1955 NWA Upstate results *February 25, 1955 NWA Upstate results *March 4, 1955 NWA Upstate results *March 18, 1955 NWA Upstate results *March 25, 1955 NWA Upstate results *April 1, 1955 NWA Upstate results *April 8, 1955 NWA Upstate results *April 17, 1955 NWA results *April 29, 1955 Stampede Wrestling results *May 6, 1955 NWA Upstate results *June 17, 1955 Georgia Championship results *June 24, 1955 Georgia Championship results *July 8, 1955 Georgia Championship results *July 29, 1955 Georgia Championship results *August 17, 1955 NWA Montreal results *August 26, 1955 Georgia Championship results *September 9, 1955 Georgia Championship results *September 16, 1955 Georgia Championship results *September 23, 1955 Georgia Championship results *September 26, 1955 Georgia Championship results *September 30, 1955 Georgia Championship results *September 30, 1955 NWA Upstate results *October 7, 1955 Georgia Championship results *October 7, 1955 NWA Upstate results *October 13, 1955 Manhattan Wrestling Enterprises results *October 14, 1955 Georgia Championship results *October 14, 1955 NWA Upstate results *October 18, 1955 Manhattan Wrestling Enterprises results *October 21, 1955 Georgia Championship results *October 21, 1955 NWA Upstate results *October 28, 1955 NWA Upstate results *November 4, 1955 NWA Upstate results *November 5, 1955 Manhattan Wrestling Enterprises results *November 11, 1955 NWA Upstate results *November 17, 1955 Manhattan Wrestling Enterprises results *November 18, 1955 Manhattan Wrestling Enterprises results *November 23, 1955 Manhattan Wrestling Enterprises results *November 25, 1955 Manhattan Wrestling Enterprises results *November 30, 1955 Manhattan Wrestling Enterprises results *December 12, 1955 Manhattan Wrestling Enterprises results *December 16, 1955 NWA Upstate results *December 2, 1955 NWA Upstate results *December 22, 1955 Manhattan Wrestling Enterprises results *December 28, 1955 Manhattan Wrestling Enterprises results *December 28, 1955 NWA Upstate results *December 9, 1955 NWA Upstate results Title changes January *1 - Bill Miller and Johnny Valentine win the Midwest Wrestling Association American Tag Team Championship from Buddy Rogers and The Great Scott in Columbus, Ohio February *10 - Buddy Rogers and The Great Scott regain the MWA American Tag Team title from Bill Miller and Johnny Valentine in Columbus *15 - Wilbur Snyder wins the MWA Eastern Heavyweight Championship from Buddy Rogers in Cleveland, Ohio April *Maurice Vachon and Pierre LaSalle win the NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (exact date, location and opponents unknown) *21 - Buddy Rogers regains the MWA Eastern title from Wilbur Snyder in Columbus May *10 - Larry Chene and Raul Zapata win the NWA Texas Tag Team title from Maurice Vachon and Pierre LaSalle in Austin, Texas *19 - Bobo Brazil and Frankie Talaber win the MWA American Tag Team title from Buddy Rogers and Dick Hutton (subbing for The Great Scott) *24 - Luther Lindsay defeats Roger Mackay in a tournament final in Salem, Oregon to become the first NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Champion http://www.wrestling-titles.com/us/pnw/nwa/pnw-h.html June *3 - Hard Boiled Haggerty and Stu Gibson win the NWA Texas Tag Team title from Larry Chene and Raul Zapata in Houston, Texas *21 - Ivan Kameroff wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Luther Lindsay in Salem, Oregon July *Mr. Moto wins the NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship from Polo Torres (some time after July 12) *7 - Bobo Brazil and Frankie Talaber defeat Bill Miller and Billy Varga to become the first Ohio Tag Team Champions in Columbus *26 - Bill Miller wins the MWA Eastern title from Buddy Rogers in Dayton, Ohio *28 - Pepper Gomez and Rito Romero win the NWA Texas Tag Team title from Hard Boiled Haggerty and Stu Gibson in Galveston, Texas August *5 – Pepper Gomez wins the NWA Texas title from Mr. Moto in Houston September *Dick Hutton wins the Ohio Heavyweight Championship from Bill Miller *9 - The NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship, last held by Ronnie Etchison, is vacated *22 - Pat O'Connor wins the Ohio title from Dick Hutton in Columbus October *4 - John Paul Henning wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Ivan Kameroff in Salem, Oregon; Duke Keomuka and Danny Savich win the NWA Texas Tag Team title from Pepper Gomez and Rito Romero in Dallas, Texas *13 - Buddy Rogers regains the MWA Eastern title from Bill Miller in Columbus *20 - Dick Hutton regains the Ohio title from Pat O'Connor in Columbus *28 - Ray Gunkel and Wilbur Snyder win the NWA Texas Tag Team title from Duke Keomuka and Danny Savich in Houston November *8 - Karl Von Albers wins the MWA Eastern title from Buddy Rogers in Baltimore, Maryland (Rogers continues to be recognized as champion in Ohio) December *Duke Keomuka wins the NWA Texas title from Pepper Gomez *12 - Duke Keomuka and Tiny Mills win the NWA Texas Tag Team title from Ray Gunkel and Wilbur Snyder in Fort Worth, Texas See also References Category:Wrestling Years